Pelvic floor (pelvic support) disorders involve a dropping down (prolapse) of the bladder, rectum, vagina or uterus caused by weakness of or injury to the ligaments, connective tissue, and muscles of the pelvis. The different types of pelvic floor disorders are named according to the organ affected. For example, a rectocele develops when the rectum drops down and protrudes into the back wall of the vagina. An enterocele develops when the small intestine and the lining of the abdominal cavity (peritoneum) bulge downward between the uterus and the rectum or, if the uterus has been removed, between the bladder and the rectum. A cystocele develops when the bladder drops down and protrudes into the front wall of the vagina. In prolapse of the uterus (procidentia), the uterus drops down into the vagina. See, e.g., The Merck Manuals Online Medical Library, Home Edition, “Pelvic Floor Disorders.” Pelvic floor disorders are commonly treated by implanting a surgical mesh within the patient's pelvis to support the organ or organs that require support.
Urinary incontinence affects millions of men and women of all ages in the United States. Stress urinary incontinence (SUI) affects primarily women and is generally caused by two conditions, intrinsic sphincter deficiency (ISD) and hypermobility. These conditions may occur independently or in combination. In ISD, the urinary sphincter valve, located within the urethra, fails to close properly (coapt), causing urine to leak out of the urethra during stressful activity. Hypermobility is a condition in which the pelvic floor is distended, weakened, or damaged, causing the bladder neck and proximal urethra to rotate and descend in response to increases in intra-abdominal pressure (e.g., due to sneezing, coughing, straining, etc.). The result is that there is an insufficient response time to promote urethral closure and, consequently, urine leakage and/or flow results. A popular treatment of SUI is via the use of a surgical mesh, commonly referred to as a sling, which is permanently placed under a patient's bladder neck or mid-urethra to provide a urethral platform. Placement of the sling limits the endopelvic fascia drop, while providing compression to the urethral sphincter to improve coaptation. Further information regarding sling procedures may be found, for example, in the following: Fred E. Govier et al., “Pubovaginal slings: a review of the technical variables,” Curr. Opin. Urol. 11:405-410, 2001, John Klutke and Carl Klutke, “The promise of tension-free vaginal tape for female SUI,” Contemporary Urol. pp. 59-73, October 2000; and PCT Patent Publication No. WO 00/74633 A2: “Method and Apparatus for Adjusting Flexible Areal Polymer Implants.”
Surgical meshes used for the repair of pelvic organ prolapse and treatment of stress urinary incontinence may be woven or knitted mesh fabric materials made from a synthetic polymeric material such as polypropylene. This mesh fabric consists of fibers/strands of polymeric material, typically formed in a width and length that is sufficient to allow the final configuration/pattern to be cut from it. This mesh fabric inherently consists of fibers/strands that cross over one another and frequently form knots. After the mesh fabric is cut to its final configuration, the ends of the fibers/strands can be sharp and prone to fraying and unraveling.